Their Last Year
by Happy Feet4
Summary: It's Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts. It's also James' last chance to win Lily over. But when Lily loses most of her memory due to a strange potion, what is he going to do?
1. On the Train

A/N Okay, I know I'm not good at summaries OR titles. This story is written from James' point of view. I might slip in a little Lily as well, who knows? Well, me, obviously. Umm….just read the story!!

Chapter One: The Beginning OR On the Train

I strolled down the train, looking for Sirius compartment. It's usually easy to spot. The one with the crowd of girls (fifth or sixth years, mostly) outside the door is his. I had to lug my trunk behind me, which wasn't fun, let me tell you. Aha! There it is. I pushed aside the usual gaggle of girls outside and slid open the compartment door. (Is a group of girls known as a gaggle? Hey- did you know a group of rhinos is called a crash?)

"Hey Padfoot," I said, hefting my trunk into the compartment. I really should stop backing my large heavy red brick collection, even if it's won awards.

"Hy Pronggy m' boy. How was your summer?"

"Oh, good. The usual," Like he hadn't been with me the entire time. "You?"

"You know how my summer was. You were with me the entire time, remember?" He shook his head at my foolishness. I rolled my eyes. Sirius pretended not to notice and continued, "Have you seen Remikins?"

"I think he's coming." As soon as those words left my beautiful lips, the very seventeen-year-old opened the door. "Hello, fellow seventh-years!" he said cheerfully, "Have you heard who the Head Boy is this year?"

"It's not you?" Sirius looked puzzled. I laughed inside and shouted, "Me!" I showed them both my spiffy new badge. I'm pretty sure who the new Head Girl is…..but Remus is saying something. I should listen.

"….is Head Girly!" Was all I heard. GAHH! Pay attention, James.

"I didn't quite catch that, sorry?" That's me, always polite.

"Lily's head girl," The fair-haired youth answered. I did a little victory dance. Yes! This is my chance! She'll finally realize what a handsome, entirely sane, (doesn't listen to Sirius and Remus, they lie) responsible-

"Earth to James!' Sirius waved his hand in front of my face. He can be so silly sometimes. "Did you hear Remus?"

Remus said tiredly, like he had said this a couple times already. "Shouldn't you be at the prefects meeting? You have to be there early, remember?'

"Yes," I said defensively, not remembering. "I'll be going then."

I made my way to the prefects' compartment, greeting friends and exchanged pleasantries along the way. Using the famous ol' Potter Charm, you know the deal.

Lily was already there, she looked angry. I wonder why. How could anyone be angry when my amazing self in the room? I'm not late or anything.

"Whose badge is that?" She snapped.

"Umm….mine? Duh?"

"Are you sure? It's not Remus'?"

I was shocked. I was outraged. I was…..not surprised. I had doubted Dumbledore too when I opened that glorious envelope. But I had to act the part. Opening my mouth in disbelief, I said in an offended tone, "Really, Evans, is that necessary? Of course it's mine"

She rolled her gorgeous eyes. "Whatever, Potter. Now listen…" Then she explained our duties. Soon the prefects came in and we ordered them around a bit, finally letting them go.

"Hey, Evans!" I called as the girl is question ran down the hall. She stopped reluctantly and waiting until I caught up with her.

"Yes?"

"How was your summer?" The red-headed damsel looked dazed. And she thought I wasn't polite/charming in anyway.

"Um…it was alright. I spent a couple of weeks at Alice's, went to the pool," I smiled, imagining Lily in a bikini, "you know, that kind of stuff.

"Sounds fun. That's basically my summer too. Except with Sirius, not Alice. And he went to my place, not vice versa. No big events."

"Well Alice and Mary are waiting. Bye!" Lily was saying. I waved and said, "Bye, beautiful!" She smiled. Ohmigosh! She smiled at me! I was doing a victory dance in my head, but on the outside I was cool and collected, like always. Smooth and unaffected, that's my motto. The other is Eat every meal like it's your last.

I watched her walk away and then turned around and made my way to my compartment. After walking for a good two minutes, I started to get worried. Where _is _the compartment!?!? I swear, this train gets bigger every year. Then I spotted the gaggle of girls. That was close. I thought I was lost.

"Jamesie!" Sirius said happily when I sat down. "What happened?"

So I told him, Remus, and Peter all that had happened down to the last loving detail. It was weird, though- I had a feeling they had stopped listening almost immediately. Oh well. A lack of listeners has never stopped me. Remus says it's the first sign of insanity. I, of course, laugh insanely at his "psychology books." But, then again, I'm always a bit insane on the train. Just really excited, I guess.

I was kicked off my train of thought, so to speak, then Remus suddenly asked me, "Are you okay, James? You've been very spacey lately."

"He's fine." Sirius answered for me, "He's always certifiable on the train."

"Wait…" I glared at him, "Are you saying I'm insane?!??!?!?!"

He raised his eyebrows. I quickly changed the subject. "I've got to get my robes on." I said, grabbing afore mentioned attire. Sirius and Remus waved (They already had their robes on), and resumed their discussion. Peter was nowhere to be found. Whatever, he wasn't missed.

I slid open the compartment door, glancing out the Hogwarts Express window for one last time. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could be seen in the hazy distance.

A/N So there it is. I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll update soon, I promise. REVIEW!


	2. The Heads' Domitory

Chapter Two- The Heads' Dormitory.

A/N No more Mrs. Nice Author. If I don't get any reviews, I'm not going to put in another chapter. MWHAHAHA….

Sirius moaned as what was left of the feast disappeared. He was the only one, however. Everyone else was full to bursting. Sirius is bottomless pit, I swear.

Dumbledore got up to say a few words and the Great Hall was suddenly silent as the grave. "Welcome back! I would like to remind _all_ students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Good night!" The students started to file through the door. The prefects lined up the first years. I rose from my chair to go help them. Then Dumbledore added, "Head Girl and Boy see me when you're done with the first years, please." Lily and I exchanged glances. What did he want us for?

I helped the Gryffindor prefects while Lily was with the Hufflepuffs. (No way is either of us going to help the Slytherins) I think I did an awesome job. All little kids love me. So do most big kids. And most adults, too………..hmmmmm…I'll have to think about that.

Lily joined me when we were both done. We walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. As it turned out, we never reached that office. Dumbledore was waiting for us in a corridor on the fourth floor, which I'd never been in before. Okay, I lied. I've been in there before- but I bet Lily hasn't!

Our Headmaster was standing next to rippling golden tapestry. He said, "This is there the Heads' dormitory is." Lily looked genuinely surprised, but I faked it. Of course I've heard about the Heads' rooms! What do you take me for? Sirius and I have even broken in a couple times. I abruptly stopped my reminisces. Dumbledore was saying something, "…first password is 'Peeves.'" The curtain thing was brushed aside by an invisible hand, revealing a door, which opened. "Every month decide on a new one. I think you're like your new quarters," He winked and was gone.

I walked in first, because I am the brave macho male of the party. (he he he ) Lily followed and immediately gasped. I didn't blame her. The common room was pretty cool. It was decked out in Gryffindor colors with red walls, golden pillows, and gold leaf on the moldings and wall decoration. The sofas, plush and comfy, were clustered around a roaring fire in a magnificent fireplace. There were two desks in two different corners of the room. One made of deep-red mahogany, proclaimed "Lily" in golden letters. The other was cherry and announced "James" in the fancy golden script. Both were outfitted with red quills and golden inkwells.

But what captured my attention almost at once was the grand staircase on the wall opposite the door. Its intricate woodworking seemed to depict pictures. I examined it while Lily was poking around. "Evans!" I called, "Look- it's the history of Hogwarts!" She rushed over immediately, like I knew she would.

Growing bored, I headed up the stairs. After about ten steps, the stairs forked. I followed the right one. I was somehow drawn to it- I don't know, it's very hard to explain. I just sort of knew that my room was up there.

Of course, the sign bearing the name "James" that was hanging on the door sort of helped a little.

As I looked closer, I realized that "James" was made up of hundreds of tiny snitches. That's pretty impressive. Footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs. I smiled- Lily wanted to see her room too. I pushed open the door…..

And gasped. Then I mentally slapped myself. James Potter does not "gasp." Too girly. But I had good reason to. The room was perfect. The red-gold theme continued here, except with gold walls and red touches. A giant painting of a snitch hung on one wall. On all the rest there were picture of my friends and me. There was another door on the far wall. Upon closer expectation, it proved to be a neat little bathroom. I can't wait to take a shower.

Over the bed hung a large picture of Lily, taken in sixth year. My smile grew as I remembered. I had tricked her into thinking it was for _Witch Weekly _and had bribed a fourth year heavily to take the photo. Good times…

A/N Hope you don't think that chapter was too boring. No one has really described the Heads' rooms, at least not in the fan fics I've read, so I thought I'd do it here. The next chapter used to be about Lily's room, but I've deleted it. It wasn't really going anywhere. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Little Accident

Chapter Four- A Quest and A Little Accident

Well, Lily and I are now basically polite but uninterested strangers who happen to live close to each other. But that's better than sworn enemies, right? Maybe next month we'll be friendly acquaintances. Bu that wouldn't be fast enough! I've been asking Miss Lily Evans out at least once a week since third year. That's……a lot! Stupid math. There's only one thin I can do in this situation- talk to Sirius. "Or get a calculator!" A little voice screamed in my head. AH! I'm hearing voices. That's the second sign of madness. Okay James, just calm down. I took a deep breath and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Then I remembered all those Head Boy duties I still hadn't done. In fact, it was a whole week before I could find time to get to the common room.

I stood in front of the Fat Lady and racked my brains for a password. Would the one from helping the prefects work? Only one way to find out…

"Watermelon!" I said firmly. The Fat Lady just stared at me. Who came up with these passwords? I think it's time to retire and spend the rest of his/her/its days in that asylum Lily keeps talking about.

Anyway, back to my quest for knowledge. It was a whole **twelve **minutes before someone came out of the common room. It was easy to get the password from them. (First-years rock!)

Scanning the room, I soon noticed Sirius' absence. He was probably off with his current girlfriend in a secluded broom closet of something. That or (mental snort) studying. (mental snort) But Remus was conveniently located next to an empty chair which I sat down in. Remus is just as good, maybe better. He and Lily are friends, I think.

I gave him a quick, "Hullo, Moonster," before coming clean. I think I've already said I'm not the type who beats around the bush a lot. "Do you know how I can get Lily to my friend, chum, Amiga, buddy, pal, etc. by next week or sooner? Friend is just one step down from girlfriend, right?" I was very enthusiastic, like I always am.

Remus gave a little sigh and said, "You, my friend, have a one track mind." He paused for a moment and thought deep thoughts, "To get off track for a moment, what kind of pudding do you think is for dinner tonight? I hope it's banana."

"Remus!"

"Geez, sorry. It's only the most delicious pudding the cooking gods have ever bestowed on us, excuse me."

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Does this have a point?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Get on with it!"

"Calm down. Besides, Lily's hated you for years. You can't be best buds with her in seven days. But to start with, just be courteous. You know, the basics- be polite, earn her trust back, not ask her out-"

"Why?"

"She hates that." Remus explained, "Back to my list….where was I….oh yeah. Send her flowers, maybe chocolates but don't sign your name. That'll put her in a good mood. Don't pick on Snape, don't prank her. You already know all this, why are you asking me?"

Ignoring this last statement, I said, "You are full of wisdom, Great master!" I bowed down to Remus, who looked confused. Then I set off the find someone to deliver a little present to a certain Head Girl.

"And here is our catalog of available packages we can send," the uniformed teenager working for "Your Secret Admirer" said as he handed me a little catalog. I leafed through it for a bit and selected the biggest and best. Nothing was too good for my Lily. She would receive a bouquet of lavender roses, which signify love at first sight, every day and a box of chocolates once every three days. I'll give her two weeks. I can stop it at any time, of course.

I told the employee my choice. He nodded and responded with "Thank you, sir. I'll set it up right away, sir." You have to feel sorry for the poor kid- having to call kids his age of younger "sir" while wearing a silly outfit.

I strolled happily out of the little office. I even whistled a bit. I won a trophy for whistling once. That had been a good day.

Someone was speeding through the hall towards me. Luckily, whoever it was stopped when they saw me. I have that effect on people. Then, with a start, I realized it was Alice, one of Lily's best friends.

"Thank Merlin it's you, James," She said breathlessly. "It's Lily. I…I don't know what's… happened to her. She's… in the Charms corridor. Help me…get her to the…Hospital Wing, please." Without waiting to hear another word, I sprinted towards the corridor in question, praying that Lily was alright. I could hear Alice following me, but I didn't look back. My heart was racing a million times a minute…what was wrong with Lily?

Since I had been running at top speed, it wasn't long before I reached the Charms corridor. And there was Lily. I let the breath I didn't even know I was holding escape. What was Alice worried about? She looked fine. I started to pick her up…but then she did the last thing I would ever have expected.

She punched me right in the jaw! That's a weird side effect. Lily hadn't even opened her eyes or made a sound, she just punched me.

Alice reached my side a few minutes later. "Alice," I said quickly, "We have to tie her up. I know the spell, but I'm sure you do too. Then we'll just levitate her to Madam Pomfrey.(A/N-Is that how it's spelled?) We can take turns."

"Why didn't I think of that?" She slapped herself.

"It's hard to think when you're panicking," I said soothingly, "It could happen to anyone."

I tied up Lily with a simple charm. Alice kept her about a foot in front of us and only a couple of inches above the ground. After that we set off. Alice's arm started to hurt about half-way there, so we switched. It goes without saying that I was extremely careful not to hurt Lily. She looked so peaceful, just like she was asleep. One thing kept bothering me, though. Who did this to her? And how? I've never heard of a spell or a potion that made someone attack whoever touched them. Probably Dark Magic,

Finally, the Hospital Wing! Alice collapsed into a chair as I carefully dropped Lily onto one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey bustled in but instantly stopped humming when she saw Lily lying there, struggling against the invisible bonds.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"That's just what we'd like to know," I said grimly.

A/N I won't be updating for a couple of days- I'm going on a trip. Sorry!


	4. Dumbledore Helps Out

Chapter Five- Dumbledore helps out

"...And then I ran into James and he helped me bring Lily here" finished Alice. We were still at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had asked us to relate what happened. She still hadn't figured out the counter-curse. Finally, after a long pause, she threw her hands in the airs and said,

"I give up! I don't know this curse" Always a bad sign. If a nurse doesn't know what to do, who would? "I think it would be best to see the Headmaster about this." Madam Pomfrey continued. Alice and I agreed readily. It didn't take long to decide who would go to find him. I sighed inwardly. More running. Why did I always have to be the messenger? But no worries, I can handle it. Even so, it was a whole ten minutes before I arrived, breathless, at the stone gargoyle. Then I remembered I didn't know the password. This seemed to be happening a lot lately! I waited for a least three minutes before someone realized I was there. It was a ghost, actually- Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hullo, James!" The noble apparition bellowed cheerfully, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Do you know the password?" I asked urgently, not being one to beat about the bush, "I need to see Dumbledore!"

Nick looked slightly taken aback. "Not one to beat about the bush, are we? Last I saw him he was heading towards the owlery. I'm glad I found you, though. I was meaning to ask-"

I never found out what Nick was going to ask me. I was out of earshot before he finished his sentence.

Nick had been telling the truth. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing in front of the huge floor-to-ceiling window in the owlery. Presumably he had just sent out an owl. I cleared my throat loudly to announce my presence. Dumbledore said calmly, without turning around, "Ah, James. You would like to tell me something?"

"Y-yes," Dumbledore sometimes made me nervous- I can't explain it. Luckily, I managed to pour out my story to him with only a couple of stammerings and hesitations. Then silver-haired old man looked over his glasses at me with a piercing stare, when my tale was done. "That's really a problem. I can see why Poppy would need my help. It's a problem easily fixed, however." And with that he started walking briskly down the stairs and towards the Hospital Wing. I struggled to keep up with his long strides without breaking into a run. For an old guy, Dumbledore could be pretty fast when he wanted to.

He glanced at me, eyes twinkling. I had the strangest feeling that he could hear my thoughts. I often feel that when I'm with him. But I brushed the feeling away. Silly. But still.

The Next Day

I sat beside Lily's bed, watching her sleep. This slumber was different than her coma just a little while ago, however. Dumbledore had rolled up his sleeves almost as soon as he arrived here and gotten to work brewing a horrid smelling potion- or maybe I should say cure. The brew had worked, despite its strange smell; she woke up for a few minutes. Then she fell asleep again. The poor girl looked exhausted...

Eventually Lily woke up with a groan. She blinked several times and stared wide-eyed at everything around her. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why is your jaw bruised?"

Thanks for bombarding me with questions, Lils. It's not like I saved your life or anything. Dumbledore had had a feeling that this might happen. Her being confused, I mean. That's why I was elected to answer her questions when she woke up.

"You're in the Hospital Wing", I said soothingly, "Dumbledore asked me to wait here until you wake up. And my jaw is bruised because you punched me!" Maybe that last part wasn't so soothing. But my jaw really hurt!

"Sorry?" She said, confused. She looked so cute when she's confused.

"Why was I asleep?"

And so, for the third time in two days, I had to tell what happened. Lily was an awesome listener, which was great. She gasped as all the right parts. The red-head seemed to have forgotten how much she "hated" me. Maybe that was a good thing, then again maybe it wasn't.

When I was done, she asked only one question.

"Why do you keep calling me Lily?"

"Well, that's your name. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

A/N MWHAHAHAHA. Did that surprise you? I admit, amnesia isn't the most original thing to happen but it's better than the other plot line. (In the first version, the only cure was basilisk venom. I thought this was better)

Thanks to coudle for being my beta reader!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- A Little Tour, A Prank, and A Couple Letters

Lily and I were looking into one of the classrooms. "This is the Transfiguration classroom." I told her, "You have classes here with McGonagall. Anything coming back?" That was a question I had asked Lily hundreds of times that day. Through my stupid chivalry I had ended up as her unofficial tour guide.

"James-"she began, but stopped when she noticed my (slight!) start of surprise. "Are you okay? Every time I call you James you start" So she _had_ noticed! "Isn't that your name?"

"Yeah, it is. Nothing's wrong." I reassured her. Lily wasn't reassured, so I continued, "I'm just not used to you calling me James. It's always been 'Potter'- always."

"Why?"

"Well…um….er," I hurriedly tried to think of a nice way to put it. Finding none, I was forced to resort to the…get ready for it…**truth!** "You kind of hated me?"

"Hated you?" She said, doubt growing in her voice. She raised delicate eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

As you can probably guess, this conversation was not going to the way I wanted it to. And I was really was getting sick of that questioning monosyllable she favored so much. Again, I looked for a suitable answer. Again, the only way out was the truth. Due to my rapid thinking process, all this passed through the old noggin with barely a pause in our chat.

Taking a deep breath, I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I guess it was because you knew I loved you."

Then I turned on my heel and left a very confused seventeen-year-old to her thoughts. Have I even mentioned I have a flare for the dramatic?

Back at the Gryffindor common room, I found Mary on her favorite chair-- don't ask how I know it was her favorite-- doing her Charms homework. Yours truly quickly told one of Lily's bffs to finish Lily's tour.

Spotting Sirius, I collapsed on the conveniently located empty chair next to him. I got up quickly when I realized it wasn't empty-- a now flattened-looking Remus was already sitting in it.

"What was that about?!" Remus cried, straightening himself up. Sirius was doubled over with laughter. I shrugged and pulled up another chair. Sirius calmed down (eventually) and leaned towards us, gesturing to come closer. He whispered seriously to both of us, "Now that you're both here, I want to tell you guys something." Remus and I exchanged looks and leaned in a little closer. This was serious business/  
"You may have noticed my absence last week. I was befriending the Giant Squid and mastering Squidish." Remus looked confused. Then, clearing it all up, he pulled out a slightly waterlogged, ink stained book. Neither of us could really read the title, so Sirius explained, "It's called How to Befriend a Giant Squid and Learning Squidish in Just Seven Days. You should read it sometime. It's good stuff

"Anyway I have a plan. While befriending the Squid, or Velma, as she likes to be called, I found out she loved PB and J sandwiches. So the plan is to…"

Sirius outlined his simple plan. It was a classic- not much could go wrong. Remus and I agreed to help enthusiastically. Stage one would go off on Friday morning--Only two days from now.

The next day, Lily received a note in the post. It was written in a rather messy script, barely legible and was delivered by a magnificent snowy owl.

"_Dear Lily, (the letter read)_

_"Hello. I hope this note finds you well. I'm sorry about yesterday—my mum is always telling me to control my flair for the dramatic. Maybe it's a psychological thing/ A dark secret in my long-forgotten memories or something. There I go again. But I digress. (Oooh!! I wrote a big boy word!!)_

_"Why really writing to you is because of a simple question. I suppose I could have just asked you in person or written a two sentence note, but whatever. Short letters make me sad and you know how terribly shy I am. (not very…he he he )_

_"-James Potter_

"_P.S. I forgot to ask. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" _

Lily laughed out loud. Suddenly, a flood of memories came back—laughing with Alice and Mary in the Three Broomsticks; snowball fights in the street; ghost stories by the Shrieking Shack; Honeydukes…

There was only one thing to do. Stuffing the letter in her pocket, she got up and started towards the door. As she walked past James and Remus finishing their scrambled eggs, she bent down and whispered, "Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you," in James's eye. By the time he looked up, she was already half way out the door.

James isn't the only one who liked drama.

I couldn't stop smiling.

I, James Potter, was going to Hogsmeade with the prettiest girl in seventh year! And Lily had agreed by her own free will! Oh happy day!

Sirius and Remus didn't give me a lot of time to rejoice, however. (Jealous, of course, right?) We were busy trying to compose a very important letter. Sirius even threatened that if we weren't done with it by Thursday evening, I couldn't go to Hogsmeade. Can he _do_ that? I am Head Boy, after all. I didn't take any chances, though—who knows all that Sirius can do. We were done by Thursday afternoon. All that was left was to send it in the post. Everything was planned for Friday.

A/N So here it is. I'm sorry it took so long to update- I've been really busy with school and everything and then I went camping. Review! Thanks to coudle for beta-ing.


	6. The End

A/N I can't write anymore of this. It just depresses me. Am I really that bad of a writer that no one reads my stories? I suppose I should just focus on school now. I'm not going to continue this. You know what happens- Lily and James get together, duh. I had a little trick up my sleeve as to who poisoned Lily, but it doesn't matter now. There were originally going to be 9 chaps, BTW.

I don't know why my mind was suddenly whipped clean of any ideas. Writers block, I guess. Maybe it's because I'll feeling like crap right now- sore throat, loneliness, stuffy nose, slight fever- you know the deal. But this isn't really the end. If the muse takes me, I might finish it. But that might not be for a while now. Then again, it might be tomorrow. Who knows?

I'm sorry if you were waiting for the end.


End file.
